


Echoes

by WonkyWarmaiden



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonkyWarmaiden/pseuds/WonkyWarmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Hanzo killing Genji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

Hanzo can’t stop his gasping breaths as he stares down at Genji’s lifeless body laid out on the floor of Shimada Castle. The now broken and bloodied family katana he had used to finish his brother off falls from Hanzo’s slack fingers and clatters to the floor. 

One of the many Shimada henchmen that had been watching the fight rushes over and lays a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and begins speaking lowly to him. Hanzo only catches snippets as he watches two of the other henchmen carry Genji from the room, something about how this had been a long time coming and that it would be better this way. Hanzo tries to push him away, to bark at him for assuming he has the right to speak about Genji that way, but a sudden wave of weakness washes over Hanzo and he falls to his knees.

The henchman grabs him by the arm and pulls him back to his feet. “It seems the use of the dragons has taken much of your energy,” he says, “Come, young master, you need rest.”

Hanzo finally gathers enough strength to push him away. “Leave me, I can walk on my own,” Hanzo snarls at him, “Go and see to my brother instead.”

The henchman hesitates for a moment but he finally bows and he and the rest file out of the room.

Hanzo waits until they’re all gone before he makes his way to his bedroom, stepping lightly around the pool of Genji’s blood in the center of the room and the charred, cracked floor where he had unleashed his dragons to attack his brother.

Hanzo steps into his room and sits heavily on his bed. His brother had been a fool. If he had only listened to Hanzo, if he had only stopped acting like a child, Hanzo wouldn’t have been forced to…

He sits there and listens to the quiet of Shimada Castle, the void that Genji had always filled with some obnoxious joke or bragging about the new highscore he got while wasting time at the arcade, and Hanzo finds himself hating it.

He stands and begins packing a bag of clothes. No one will notice if he leaves now. He can’t stay here, the place he and Genji grew up, and live with the fact that he’ll never hear his brother’s voice echoing through the halls again.

Hanzo reaches for his weapons that are laid out on a table next to his bed. He slings his bow across his back, but as his hand hovers over his katana he remembers the look of surprise on Genji’s face when Hanzo had sunk the blade into his body. He leaves the sword where it is and opens his window instead.

Hanzo climbs out his window and jumps onto the roof of the next closest building. Once he’s several buildings away he turns to gaze up at Shimada Castle in all it’s towering glory. Hanzo takes in the sight and thinks about how betrayed Genji had looked as Hanzo’s dragons had burned through him. Hanzo shakes his head and turns away from the castle.

“Goodbye, brother,” Hanzo says and continues on his journey out of Hanamura.

**********

Minutes later a Shimada henchman bursts through Hanzo’s bedroom door.

“Sir, your brother’s body has gone missing! The guards watching him were knocked out and, um, sir?”

The henchman scans the room and is only met with the sound of wind blowing in through the open window.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, this is my first OW fic. Yay!
> 
> I don't actually know the exact time between Hanzo killing Genji and Hanzo leaving the Shimada Clan so I just wrote how I figured it panned out.


End file.
